bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Final Chapter - Chapter 5: Embrace Death
Embrace Death is the fifth and final chapter of my eighteenth fanfiction, "The Final Chapter". This is a very sad chapter. There is some sad music playing, which should help establish the feels of this chapter. I don't know if this chapter will be as emotional as James's death in Eleanor's Despair, because that chapter made me cry like a little bitch, but this is still going to be emotional. That's a promise. I'm not sure if it is going to be enjoyable reading about the death of my beloved protagonist, so I won't tell you to enjoy this chapter. I'm going to say this in advance: Prepare to Cry. Embrace Death Henriett, Jack, Lydia, Samantha, Pale, Eleanor, Hajvarr, and Van Helsing were all waiting in the dining room. A doctor from the Healing Church had come to see if Harold was okay. They were waiting for her to come out of Harold's bedroom, where she was examining him. They were all terrified at what had happened. They even said a small prayer for Harold, hoping that he would be okay. After waiting for 2 minutes, the doctor came out of the bedroom. When she spoke, her voice cracked. Healing Church Doctor: I'm sorry. He's not gonna to make it. He's awake now. It's time to say goodbye. I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can do. She left, and everybody went into the bedroom to be with Harold as he died. Harold looked at everyone. Henriett crouched down at his right side, and held his hand. Jack was crouched down by his left side, also holding his hand. Lydia stood behind her brother. Pale stood behind Henriett, and Hajvarr was standing directly behind her. Eleanor and Van Helsing stood directly in front of Harold. Samantha stood near Jack and Lydia. Everybody except Helsing was crying. Despite shedding no tears, Helsing had a very sad look on his face. No one knew what to say to him, so Harold spoke. His voice was very weak, as he was dying. Harold: So. This is how it ends? I always thought that I would die in battle. I guess not. He laughed very weakly, and looked at Henriett. When he spoke, he sounded like he was panicking. Harold: I've been a very bad husband... (coughs)... both times that I was married. (violent cough) Forgive me. (looks forward) Please, forgive me. (stuttered breathing) I want to be buried next to Lydia. Can you do that for me? Henriett: Yes. Whatever you want. Harold: Thank you. He looked at his children. Harold: Don't end up like me. I've never been a very good person... (violent cough). Please don't make the same mistakes that I have. Do you promise? Jack: Yes. Lydia: I promise. He looked at Eleanor. Harold: I'm going to meet Plague and Amelia again. I failed them, so I hope that they can forgive me. Harold saw Van Helsing shed a single tear when he said this. Eleanor: You didn't fail anyone, Harold. Don't blame yourself. Harold: I can only blame myself. I'm sorry. He looked at Pale and Hajvarr. Harold: Take care of my family for me, please. Always be there for them. Pale: I won't let you down, Harold. Hajvarr: We won't disappoint you. That's a promise. Finally, Harold looked at Samantha. Harold: I'm sorry about Arminius. If I hadn't had let him join my army, he would still be alive. Samantha: That wasn't your fault. Harold looked towards the ceiling. He took a deep breath, smiled, and spoke his final words. Harold: I love you all. Harold leaned his head towards the left side, and stopped breathing. Henriett felt his hand turn cold, and so did Jack. Henriett stuttered for a few seconds, then broke out into tears. Pale turned around, leaned her head on Hajvarr's chest, and cried. He put his left arm around her, and cried as well. Lydia crouched down, leaned her head on Jack's shoulder, and cried very hard. Jack leaned his head on his father's bed, and cried. Eleanor cried, and Helsing hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. He was clearly upset, but he didn't cry. Samantha cried as she walked around the bed, and crouched down next to Henriett. No one could speak because of how hard they were crying. Jack picked his head up, stood up, and closed his father's eyes. He reluctantly let go of Harold's hand, and cried harder. They all went to the Tomb of Oeden, and Hajvarr carried Harold's body. They buried him next to his first wife, just as he had wanted. Harold's tombstone read exactly what he had wanted it to: Harold Vladamir Jenkins The Nameless Lancer War Hero Fearless Soldier Great Friend Loving Father Caring Brother Many statues of Harold were built all throughout Yharnam. Everyone made sure that he would never be forgotten, and that his legacy will never die. Credits I hope that I succeeded in making this emotional. If I didn't, then I will be mad at myself. R.I.P. Harold Jenkins. If this chapter made you cry, then you are a good person. Tell me what you think in the comments. The epilogue will be out tomorrow, then I'm going to make a bonus chapter that is pretty much the diary that Harold gave Van Helsing in chapter 3. The music playing in this chapter is called "Demise of the Ritual" from Shadow of the Colossus. Category:Blog posts